Maxamillion J. Pegasus (DF)
''Maxamillion J. Pegasus ''is one of the few pre-existing Yu-Gi-Oh! characters to appear in Legendhiro's Yu-Gi-Oh! DF. He is the pre-existing character to appear most often throughout the course of the story. Pegasus is the owner and President of Industrial Illusions, the company responsible for the creation of the Duel Monsters TCG. There are very few things that are beyond his means. Personality/Mannerisms Pegasus often acts childish, but those who know him know that his extravagant gestures and lyrical tone are to conceal just how serious he is from those who are observing him. If ever Pegasus speaks in a serious tone, know that he is very ''serious. Pegasus often adds suffixes to the ends of other peoples' names, such as Johnny-boy for John and Tucker-boy for Tucker. Story Pegasus is an ancient mythology hobbyist, and his knowledge of ancient prophetic texts has allowed him to predict some of the disasters to come and react accordingly. He was the one that discovered the existence of the Twelve Duelists Souls. He is also the one who informs the original Duel Force of their destiny, and who discovers the meddling of the Duelists of the Order. Gather the Duel Force Pegasus discovers the legend of the Forgotten Duelist, and of the four Duelists of balance, determination, fluidity of thought, and adaptation who were to unlock the Duelist's Souls. Knowing through his many connections that another group, the Duelists of the Order of the Divine Cards, is searching for the Souls, Pegasus sets up several Game Centers across the United States, searching for the four Duelists. John, Tucker, Sarah and Jen catch his eye. Pegasus calls them to his island, Duelist's Kingdom, to test them. When they pass, he sends them on their journey. Special #1: The Ancient Cards Pegasus discovers the legend of the coming battle between the heroic Ancient Dragon and the evil Divine Dragon. He warns John, asking him to try and find the Ancient Dragon's wielder and warn him as well. His efforts were not needed though, since Ned, the wielder of the Ancient Dragon cards, was already aware of his purpose. Terror of Blackheart During Blackheart's assault on the Duel Force, Karen, Tucker, Kimi, Amanda and Jen meet with Pegasus to learn what they can about Blackheart. He informs them that the Forgotten Duelist will soon re-emerge to fight Blackheart himself, but that there is no guarantee that the Duelist will win. He also gives Karen the Toon cards that she is missing, allowing her to complete her current deck. The Great Duel Force Tournament After the Great Duel Force Tournament, Pegasus and Seto Kaiba invite John and Karen to attend the newly completed Duel Academy. Yu-Gi-Oh! DA Part IV: A Duel of Fate Pegasus appears at Duel Academy at the start of John's and his friends' fourth year, soon after John has defeated the Sacred Beasts during the time of their temporary emergence. John and his friends have become heroes of a sort. Pegasus awards them by giving Karen a job heading up a new design department at his company, and gives Ria a place on a Professional Duel Monsters team he is creating. He has one more opening on his team, and he gives John and Thomas an opportunity duel for it. John wins, but he declines, claiming that Thomas has improved far more during his time at Duel Academy than John has, and that he deserves the spot. However, Pegasus was only testing the two competitive young Duelists, saying that of course he only needs one more Duelists ''now, but he will likely need two more Duelists by the time the team is ready to begin competing, effectively giving both of them places at his company. Deck Pegasus is never shown dueling in Yu-Gi-Oh! DF, but it can be assumed that his deck is somewhere between his Duelist Kingdom deck and the deck that he used in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX. Legendhiro does have plans to show Pegasus duel in the upcoming seventh book. Trivia *Pegasus, according to Legendhiro, is an expert on ancient myths, thanks to his traveling to find new themes for Duel Monsters. *For the webcomic version of DF, currently in production, Pegasus uses a custom Duel Disk resembling a tome, possibly Toon World. It is typically locked closed, and swings open to reveal a duel field when unlocked with an electronic key resembling an old iron key. Pegasus, Maxamillion J. Pegasus, Maxamillion J. Category:Fan Fiction